Terca Lumireis et l'amour!
by Psycopathe
Summary: En ce jour spécial, Estelle entraîne Rita dans tout Zaphias, Yuri reçoit des chocolats de Flynn, Judith massacre des monstres avec Toth, Karol se déclare franchement à Nan, Raven harcèle Duke et Repede passe du temps avec une belle chienne. Aah l'amour...


**Terca Lumireis et l'amour !**

**Genre : un peu de romance, un soupçon d'humour ?**

**Raiting : T (pour un tout petit mot osé)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Surtout Yuri...**

**Résumé : En ce jour spécial, Estelle entraîne Rita dans tout Zaphias, Yuri reçoit des chocolats de Flynn, Judith massacre des monstres avec Toth, Karol se déclare franchement à Nan, Raven harcèle Duke et Repede passe du temps avec une belle chienne. Aah l'amour...**

**Pairing : Hétéro, Yaoi et Yuri (et un couple de chiens) ! (Rita x Estelle, Flynn x Yuri, Toth x Judith, Karol x Nan, Raven x Duke, Repede x Tempête (chienne de mon invention) mention de Alexei x Yeager).**

**Note : Ma première histoire, ou plutôt mon premier OS, sur _Tales of Vesperia_. L'évènement se passe après la disparition totale de l'Adephagos et des blastia (si l'on peut dire). **

**!Pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé le jeu et qui n'ont pas accompli certaines quêtes annexes ou autres, il y a risque de certains SPOILS !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me commenter sur une quelconque erreur impardonnable (mais alors vraiment urgent) lié à _Tales of Vesperia_.**

* * *

Terca Lumireis, à Zaphias.

La capitale battait son plein car un gros événement se produisait en son sein. Des pétales de fleurs éparpillées dans toutes les rues, des roses en vente aux marchés de fortune, des milliers de personnes habillées principalement de rouge ou de rose, et des milliards de couples qui s'offraient des fleurs, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient.

La guilde _Courage de Vesperia_ rentrait de Nordopolica pile à ce moment-là après une mission des plus faciles. Karol avait voulu passer à Zaphias pour rendre visite à Estellise qui n'avait pas pu venir avec eux pour cette fois, trop occupée à écrire son premier conte de fée. Evidemment, personne du petit groupe n'avait prévu tomber sur une fête aussi étrange que le concours de cri des guildes de Danghrest. Et Yuri ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement de surprise. Même le quartier inférieur avait été ''envahi''.

Estellise se planta devant leurs yeux exorbités. La jeune fille sourit face à cette réaction et les invita à s'installer au palais.

Une fois installé confortablement dans la chambre de la guérisseuse, Yuri n'y alla pas pas quatre chemins :

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

-C'est un jour spécial! Lui répondit Estelle.

-... Et ? Encouragea Rita.

-Et c'est la Saint-valentin !

Gros blanc.

-Estelle... C'est quoi la Saint-valentin ? Demanda timidement le chef de _Courage de Vesperia_, craignant d'être le seul à ne pas le savoir.

La princesse se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle cria vers la fin :

-C'est la fête des AMOUREUX !

Voyant que Karol commençait à avoir le tournis, la fille aux cheveux roses le reposa à terre et fixa l'assemblée de son regard passionné.

-Une fête où on déclare sa flamme, où on offre une magnifique rose, des chocolats, à celui ou celle que l'on aime ! Toute une journée rien qu'avec notre âme sœur ! N'est-ce pas mignon et touchant de voir des couples parcourir les rues ? Avec Ioder, nous avions trouvé cette ancienne tradition en fouillant dans les affaires de la première génération d'êtres humains qui étaient conservés à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, et nous avons décidé de faire renaître ce jour oublié et tant aimé !

Le tout accentué par des gestes théâtrales. Et elle entama un récit :

-''_Valentin, un jeune garçon aimé de son village, avait décidé de rechercher cette chose étrange que les villageois appelaient l'amour. Ce nouvel état était tabou des mœurs, personne ne savait ce que c'était, ni si cela avait seulement un goût. Le mariage arrangé avec des personnes au parfait physique taisait leurs questions. Valentin chercha alors sans relâche cet amour à travers pluies et désert, défiant les catastrophes naturelles sur son chemin. Et là, au milieu d'un champ de roses d'un rouge vif, il trouva une créature aux cheveux si long et si emmêlés qu'il n'en distingua pas la fin et au visage si fripé qu'on aurait voulu s'en écarter mais qui détenait un regard rempli de bienveillance qu'elle lui envoyait. Valentin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille chose. Il s'approcha de la créature ridée et lui sourit avec douceur. La créature, étonnée de voir quelqu'un si proche d'elle, lui sourit à son tour, montrant ses dents jaunis par le temps. Mais Valentin n'en avait cure car ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un monstre mais une personne tout aussi belle à l'intérieur. Il cueillit une rose parmi les milliers et l'offrit à la magnifique femme transformée par son cœur. Il voyait l'amour.'' _Et depuis, cette célébration a donné lieu à la Saint-Valentin, fêté une fois tous les débuts d'années !

A la fin de la tirade, Rita sentit le regard perçant d'Estellise sur elle et rougit instantanément. La princesse lui prit la main et la tira dehors en criant comme une hystérique « Je vais t'acheter des chocolats ! ».

Depuis le temps, Rita était censée connaître le caractère de la jeune Estelle. Le groupe avait déjà remarqué que le génie ne s'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter de l'état d'Estelle à la fin de chaque combat ou si elle n'avait pas été touchée par des pervers quand la princesse avait été embauchée à la taverne Sagittaire. Cela s'était vu comme le nez au milieu de la figure que la jeune brune était étrangement proche de l'ex-héritière à l'empire. Ils avaient su que l'irréparable allait arrivé. C'était un jour aux sources d'eaux chaudes et il avait fallu que Raven et Karol se mettent encore une fois à espionner le bain des filles. Ainsi ils avaient aperçu le premier baiser du petit couple. Cette scène resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire du vieux dont le cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux en hurlant sa surprise, trahissant leur présence. La guilde avait failli se retrouver avec deux cadavres dans les bras.

Estelle ne cachait pas vraiment, voire pas du tout sa relation avec Rita au sein du groupe, même si Yuri avait dû sauver Flynn d'une crise cardiaque la dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés à Aurnion. Et cette histoire avait montée jusqu'aux oreilles du Conseil et de maître Ioder. Que dit-on, de l'Empereur Ioder. Ce dernier avait ri à la réaction des membres du Conseil qui avaient été choqués, dégoûtés et insultés. Mais l'argument du blond comme quoi Rita Mordio pourrait maintenant rendre service à l'empire tenait la route malgré les quelques grimaces et visages mal formés indiscrets pour rien au monde.

Et maintenant que la furie était partie avec sa copine, Yuri poussa un soupir en souriant et tourna son regard vers le capitaine Karol qui ne parlait plus. Le petit chef n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses doigts dans tous les sens en maronnant des choses incompréhensibles. Mais inutile pour lui de parler quand on pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Yuri s'exclama :

-Tu veux aller voir Nan ?

-Euh... Hein ? HEIN ? Aah ! C'est-à-dire que... euh... je...

-Si tu veux, on peut retourner à Danhgrest. Les Lames Chasseresses sont peut-être revenus eux aussi d'une mission avec de la chance ! Ca ne dérangera pas Ba'ul ? Demanda le bretteur à la magnifique Judith.

Cette dernière sourit et indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que si Karol le voulait, il pouvait partir sans eux et revenir vers la fin de la journée (on va prendre les conditions de temps de voyage du jeu et non de la réalité pour plus de facilité).

Raven s'exclama :

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, petit ! Raven le Grand doit aller dans la forêt de Keiv Moc récolter quelques ingrédients pour sa potion d'amour !

-Une... potion d'amour ? Dit Yuri. En l'honneur de qui ?

-Mais voyons, pour Judith chérie !

Judith sourit à sa réponse.

-C'est très flatteur ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas rester à Zaphias aujourd'hui. Je dois aller au Bastion de Deidon voir Toth.

-Oh non ! Ton cœur aurait été déjà pris ? Ma Judith chérie..., pleura en silence le vieillard immortel.

La Krytienne eut un sourire encore plus grand et sortit de la chambre sous le regard amusé de Yuri qui disait clairement « comment cela a-t-il pu se passer derrière notre dos ? ». Le garçon androgyne fixa le vide quelques secondes avant de regarder Repede bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Eh ben, je crois qu'on va être de nouveau seuls tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps !

Cependant, il tendit mieux l'oreille pour comprendre que Judith semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Et l'entrée vide était maintenant occupée par un chevalier de la garde impériale. Plus précisément un commandant.

L'arrivant toussota, le visage rouge, et demanda à Yuri de bien vouloir le suivre. Ce que Yuri fit après avoir soupirer, ''malheureux'' de quitter la belle chambre de son amie.

Il suivit le commandant en chef et s'arrêta non loin de la chambre.

-Ne crois pas m'attirer quelque part pour gagner du temps, Flynn.

Le rouge revint en force chez le dénommé Flynn qui n'arrêtait pas d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il bégaya :

-Je... Je voulais simplement t-te... euh...

Si Yuri avait cru en la fin du monde, il se mettrait à prier de suite. Ou pas, vu qu'ils avaient frôlé l'Adephagos à un cheveux près.

-Abrège Flynn.

Le blond reprit ses esprits à ces mots en réalisant qu'il réagissait comme une vierge effarouchée. Il se mit au garde à vous et sortit de nulle part une boîte de chocolat jaune enroulée d'un ruban rose qu'il tendit à son camarade, le bras droit à l'extrême.

-Ils sont pour toi ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !

Le rebelle crut tomber des nues, il faillit même rejoindre le carrelage. Que venait de faire Flynn à l'instant ? Il était en train de lui déclarer sa flamme là ? Yuri vit la main de son meilleur ami trembler légèrement et put à peine entendre ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

-Si tu ne veux pas... je peux... comprendre..., marmonna le chevalier.

Et en cet instant présent, Yuri ne savait plus trop ce qu'il fallait faire. Devait-il accepter les sucreries de Flynn en lui remerciant chaleureusement parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il avait un creux, ou alors lui coller une bonne droite pour avoir osé se moquer de lui ouvertement si c'était une blague à deux galds ?

Sur le coup, au moment où Flynn allait remettre les chocolats là où il les avait sorti (« où ça ? » Mystère), l'ex-chevalier lui prit la boîte des mains, l'ouvrit et en goûta un.

Après avoir mâchonné trois secondes sous les yeux en forme de soucoupe du blond, Yuri déclara qu'ils étaient bons mais sans plus. Il referma la boîte et fixa Flynn avec un regard amusé.

-Si tu veux me faire une demande digne de ce nom, allons dehors dégainer nos épées !

Flynn se mit à sourire petit à petit et hocha de la tête avant de se faire prendre le bras par son futur petit ami qui étalait un sourire narquois.

Non loin de là, dépassant leurs têtes de l'entrée de la chambre, Karol et Raven fixèrent leurs dos avec un regard blasé jusqu'à ce que les deux tourtereaux disparaissent. Le vieil homme soupira bruyamment et prévint le petit garçon de se mettre en route pour la cité des guildes.

A un tournant, Flynn retint Yuri et hésitait à demander quelque chose. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de prendre la taille de Yuri tendrement et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu m'acceptes vraiment ?

Le rebelle soupira et sourit de nouveau mais c'était un tout autre sourire. Le blond releva la tête. Il rougissait de voir le visage de Yuri si proche de lui et décida de pencher le sien avec hésitation. Le rebelle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et mit son index sur la bouche de Flynn.

-J'attends de voir si je pourrai enfin te battre avec cette nouvelle faiblesse.

Flynn fit ma moue.

-Mon amour pour toi ne sera pas vaincu aussi facilement !

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Estelle n'arrêtait pas d'entraîner Rita dans les différents magasins. Et cette dernière voudrait bien que cela s'arrête sur le champ. Son âme sœur lui avait déjà acheté un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, trois paquets de chocolats noirs, au lait, noisettes, blancs et de tous les parfums, et deux colliers avec chacun une moitié de cœur.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui demander de se calmer rien qu'un instant et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au bras à force d'être tirée dans tous les sens.

Au beau milieu de la rue bondée, elle arracha sa main de celle de la guérisseuse.

-Estelle, faisons une pause veux-tu ? suppliait-elle essoufflée.

Estelle la regarda complètement en panique.

-Aah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu ne vas pas très bien aujourd'hui ? Serais-ce à cause de votre mission ? Vous avez combattu des Gigantos ?

-Calme-toi un peu ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée !

Rita s'assit sur un des bancs de la rue pour se reposer un tant soit peu vite rejointe par la princesse qui se tenait à côté d'elle, posant leurs courses sur ses genoux. La chercheuse hors pair lui jeta un coup d'oeil et découvrit un visage inquiet.

-Je vais bien Estelle.

-... J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas pensé à toi...

Et voilà qu'elle culpabilisait. Rita ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras en cet instant et de la réconforter bien qu'elle ne soit pas fan des grands moments clichés.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à suivre ton rythme aujourd'hui avec cette fête !

-Mais... n'est-ce pas ma faute ? Questionna Estelle en tournant son regard vers elle. Cela fait un mois que je ne t'avais pas vue et quand j'ai su, quand moi et Ioder avons su pour cette célébration de l'amour, je ne tenais plus en place ! Je voulais te voir ! Et quand vous étiez enfin revenu à Zaphias, j'étais si heureuse que j'avais oublié que tu devais être fatiguée du voyage et-

-STOP !

Estelle, sur le point de pleurer, fixa Rita qui avait crié. La génie la fixa plus ou moins durement et se leva.

-Estelle, rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ensemble !

-...

-J'aime ton caractère (et ta bouille mais ça je ne le dirai jamais) et j'assume complètement mes préférences ! Moi, j'aime la Estelle qui fait attention aux autres, qui est gentille avec eux, qui garde le sourire qu'importe la situation pour se dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire aujourd'hui comme tous les jours sauf le sourire !

Estelle écouta son sermon et fit mine de bouder comme une enfant qui s'était fait gronder. La brune la regarda et soupira avant de se pencher et de donner un baiser sur sa joue. La princesse rougit subitement et se jeta sur Rita pour la serrer très fort sans faire attention aux chocolats et aux roses qui étaient tombés par terre.

-Je te promet que je ne culpabiliserai plus jamais !

Rita la serra à son tour et toutes les deux restèrent dans cette position avant de se rendre compte de l'attention que les gens leur portaient. La génie rougissait à son tour et repéra vite un magasin de vêtements pour échapper à ces milliers de pairs d'yeux. Et elle invita Estelle à venir avec elle.

* * *

Repede bailla une énième fois en sortant de la chambre de la princesse. Il avait profité du calme de la pièce et de la solitude pour se reposer comme il se devait. Et là, il se mit en tête de chercher son maître androgyne qu'il aimait tant. A l'odeur, il savait qu'il était en compagnie du chevalier et donc, le chien suivit ces deux odeurs jusqu'à l'espace d'entraînement à l'épée. Le canin vit alors ses deux éleveurs se battre à la loyale, enchaînant sans cesse les coups avec acharnement. Même sans leurs bodhi blastia, ils restaient très forts et très agiles.

Repede s'assit dans l'herbe, bougeant sa pipe dans la gueule, espérant intérieurement que Yuri ne s'humilierait pas une fois de plus, sans vraiment avoir une once d'espoir.

Et là, il y eut un miracle. Yuri mit Flynn à terre et pointa son épée vers la gorge de ce dernier. Il entendit clairement le blond rire et s'avouer vaincu, et l'autre ricaner. Yuri retira son sabre et le posa par terre non loin d'eux. Il s'accroupit sur les hanches de Flynn et se pencha pour voler un baiser.

Le guerrier canin décida de les laisser à leur intimité et se dirigea vers le centre de la capital où il y avait plus d'animation histoire de faire passer le temps.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un stand de fleur, il remarqua un chevalier impérial qui profitait apparemment de sa pause pour acheter un bouquet de belles roses pour sa petite amie à ses côtés. Il y avait également une chienne de la garde assise à ses pieds. Sûrement son animal de compagnie.

Repede s'approcha de l'inconnue et la salua (le dialogue entre chiens est le même qu'un dialogue humain montré clairement pour l'activation de la quête de territoire de Repede contre Petit Loup).

-Salut, je m'appelle Repede !

La chienne tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Moi c'est Tempête. Ravie de te rencontrer.

-C'est ton maître ? Aboya le mâle.

-Oui, il se nomme Laith. L'idiot, il préfère passer du temps avec sa compagne que de mener à bien son tour de garde !

-J'ai connu ça aussi sauf que j'étais trop petit pour m'en rappeler.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas relater l'histoire de Yuri Lowell, le feignant de service. Tempête le fixa attentivement puis une illumination lui vint.

-Tu ne serais pas de la célèbre guilde _Courage de Vesperia_ ? Désolée, je n'avais pas capté tout de suite ! Tu es très respecté par ici !

Si les chiens pouvaient avoir une grande banane, on pourrait deviner que Repede était content de sa popularité.

-Tu ne veux pas les laisser seuls tous les deux ? On pourrait aller faire un tour ensemble.

Il pointa son museau vers Laith et sa copine. Tempête hocha la tête. Elle tapota de la patte contre la jambe du chevalier qui, en tournant son regard vers elle, la vit partir en compagnie d'un autre chien.

-Ca alors..., s'étonnait Laith. Tempête s'est fait un nouvel ami !

-Et regarde attentivement ! Disait la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chien ! Cette dague au-dessus de sa patte et cet œil borgne...

-Repede, le chien de Yuri, souffla le chevalier, souriant de bonheur pour sa chienne.

* * *

Sur le chemin du Bastion de Deidon, la Krytienne vit Ba'ul traverser le ciel avec Karol qui lui faisait un signe de la main et Raven qui lui envoyait des bisous invisibles. Elle leur répondit d'un geste de la main en retour.

Puis elle fixa la rose qu'elle avait acheté, entourée élégamment d'un film plastique transparent et nouée d'un ruban rouge sang. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle était sûre de sa résolution.

Arrivée au Bastion, elle repéra assez vite Toth en train de discuter avec des jeunes humaines. Ou plutôt il essayait de les repousser en vain. Une horde de jeunes célibataires et d'amoureuses-transi se pressait à ses pieds. Judith trouva ce tableau amusant et alla au secours de son cher et tendre en le tirant vers les escaliers de la passerelle sous le regard soulagé de ce dernier.

Une fois en haut de la tour de garde des chevaliers impériaux et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Judith se tourna vers lui en étirant un petit sourire innocent.

-Alors comme ça, on a son fan club ?

Toth la fixa d'un regard mauvais.

-On se demande pourquoi..., soupira-t-il.

Puis le Krytien remarqua la fleur dans la main gauche de l'autre.

-A qui comptes-tu offrir cette fleur ?

Le sourire de Judith s'agrandit un peu plus et laissa quelques rougeurs prendre place sur ses joues. Elle tendit à son amant la belle rose fraîchement coupée et lui souhaita une bonne Saint-Valentin. Toth rosit à son tour et accepta la fleur en la prenant maladroitement. La Krytienne laissa un petit rire s'échapper : voir le protecteur de Myorzo, distingué, coincé et fier agir de façon aussi maladroite était rare à voir et elle était l'heureuse élue.

-... Merci.

Toth reprit un peu de contenance et s'inclina.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi !

Judith le regarda se redresser et lui proposa un cadeau qu'elle aimerait grandement avoir. Toth l'écouta attentivement et descendit sur la terre ferme suivi de son âme sœur. Il prit une lance quelconque traînant dans le bazar des chevaliers et accompagna Judith à l'extérieur avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la suite des évènements. La jeune femme lui sourit de la même façon et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la plaine menant à Halure.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte quand des monstres arrivèrent à toute allure vers eux sur le sentier. La chevaucheuse de dragon se mit en position de combat vite imitée par le gardien de la vieille citée krytienne.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais j'espère que le plus gros arrivera vite ! Déclara Judith.

-En cette saison, il est impossible de passer à côté de lui, lui assura son homme.

Judith transperça un monstre sans peine suivi d'un autre qui tentait de se ruer derrière elle. Elle regarda Toth du coin de l'oeil combattre avec grâce comme le faisait le peuple Krytien et se rappelait comment elle en était venue à avoir une attirance envers lui.

C'était arrivé comme ça sans raison valable ou presque. Quand elle regardait Estelle et Rita ensemble, elle se demandait bien ce que c'était de ressentir l'amour, elle qui n'avait vécu que pour détruire les blastia et seulement pour ça. Cette réflexion avait fait l'objet de ses pensées depuis. Et ensuite, le regard de Toth avait croisé le sien et elle avait ressenti plusieurs picotements à l'intérieur alors qu'à l'extérieur, elle ne montrait quasiment pas ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Toth avait réagit exactement comme elle, sauf que lui, il ne souriait pas.

* * *

Karol descendit à proximité de Danghrest et jeta un œil vers Raven.

-Je connais bien les plantes moi aussi, et je n'en connais aucune qui peut fabriquer cette soi-disante potion d'amour à Keiv Moc.

-Raah, t'a gagné ! Je vais aller voir quelqu'un ! Une jolie fille aux longs cheveux blancs et bouclés !

Raven sourit béatement à cette pensée mais le petit chef de guilde eut la fameuse remarque qui cassa le petit fantasme de l'ancien Schwann.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est une vieille...

Et Karol dut courir longuement afin de ne pas se faire prendre des claques verbales par le brun. Ce dernier, par pure flemmardise, ne voulait pas descendre de Ba'ul et rumina ses sombres pensées.

Alors que la baleine géante reprit son envol, le petit garçon stressait grandement. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si les Lames Chasseresses étaient rentrés. Il avait déjà raté une occasion de lui avouer son amour mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Et c'était sur cette détermination qu'il décida de parcourir la cité des guildes de long en large. Il passa jeter un coup d'oeil dans les tavernes, à l'auberge, devant les stands, à l'entrepôt et même le quartier général de l'Union mais la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas présente. Le petit capitaine aurait pu même demander à Harry, qui avait hérité des commandes de la ville, si il savait quelque chose.

Eh ouais, il aurait pu si le petit fils de Don Whitehorse n'avait pas eu l'air de quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup cogité la veille pour se retrouver avec une tête de mort-vivant.

Pourquoi avait-il passé une nuit blanche ? D'après ce que Karol avait pu comprendre en l'entendant marmonner, le blond réfléchissait à un moyen de rejeter les demandes qui fusaient de tous les côtés. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il était devenu le nouveau Don, les filles et femmes en profitaient pour se rapprocher de lui, se servant du prétexte de la Saint-Valentin pour se déclarer et profiter de son statut.

Le petit garçon soupira bruyamment. Inutile de le nier, les Lames Chasseresses n'étaient pas revenus. Il se regarda un instant.

-Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié d'acheter un cadeau !

Tout de suite, il oublia cette perspective car il avait une chance sur deux de voir débarquer Nan.

Il se faisait tard alors pour passer le temps, il se balada alors de nouveau dans les rues de Danhgrest avec une tête de déterré.

Et puis Karol s'arrêta devant un stand et observa ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il eut une lueur intéressée aux objets en vente. Il s'en approcha, curieux, et analysa les différents cadeaux de Saint-Valentin. Il en prit un délicatement entre ses mains. C'était doux, très doux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Son regard triste se fit mélancolique et tendre.

Le vendeur se posta devant lui et lui demanda si il voulait l'acheter. Au moment où il allait répondre par l'affirmatif, il entendit une voix familière à l'autre bout du même stand. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une jeune fille aux courts cheveux acheter presque exactement la même chose que lui et partir précipitament. Karol la reconnut tout de suite. Il paya le cadeau et partit à sa poursuite.

-NAN !

Cette dernière se retourna brusquement.

-Karol !

Karol, essoufflé, arriva à sa hauteur en souriant de toutes ses dents tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'objet dans ses mains.

-Je vois que tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue.

Nan rougit en bégayant :

-... Q-Que veux-tu dire ? Je n'ai personne en ce moment ! Et quand j'ai su pour cette fête, j'ai...

-A-Attend ! Je... euh, pour la fête je... voilà pour toi !

Karol lui tendit son cadeau. Une peluche marron toute mignonne tenait un cœur. Nan s'aperçut que c'était ce qu'elle avait acheté également mais la sienne était blanche. Le rouge lui monta brusquement, surprise.

-A-Ah... ah... euh... merci...

Elle prit la peluche, laissant finalement un sourire apparaître. Karol fut content de la voir comme cela, même si elle devait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand, à son tour, elle lui tendit sa propre peluche blanche. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-C'est..., expliqua Nan. C'est pour toi... Je t'ai d-dit... que je n'avais personne... à part toi...

Nan avait baissé la voix aux trois derniers mots. Elle était si gênée de l'avouer alors que Karol s'était déclaré ouvertement. Ce dernier prit le cadeau et rougit à son tour.

-Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est... ensemble ?

Nan croisa les bras et reprit sa bouille de d'habitude.

-N-Non mais tu crois quoi toi ? Ev-videmment que non nous n-ne sommes pas... ensemble.

Karol ne s'en formalisa pas. Il reconnaissait bien celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et l'aimait telle quelle. Avec un élan de courage, il brisa les dernières barrières qui restaient entre eux.

-Je t'aime, Nan.

* * *

-Attends là bien sagement, Tonton Raven revient dans pas longtemps !

Après avoir salué Ba'ul à sa manière, le vieux Raven s'engouffra dans la forêt de Keiv Moc. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : c'était le jour et le lieu où il avait rejoint pour la première fois _Courage de Vesperia_. Il se rappelait comment Yuri et ses amis l'avaient évité comme de la peste... surtout Rita qui avait voulu le réduire en bouilli. En même temps, il l'avait mérité après le sale coup qu'il leur avait fait devant le palais du magistrat de Capua Nor. Aah, que de beaux souvenirs !

Et c'était sur ces belles images que l'ex-capitaine Schwann passa entre les racines, les grimpa de temps en temps et put éviter de se faire attaquer par des monstres, remerciant son agilité et sa capacité à disparaître à tout bout de champ. Il n'aimait pas combattre plus faible que lui, après tout ils avaient le droit de vivre aussi ces petites bêtes.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le fin fond de Keiv Moc. Le vieillard s'assit sur la racine où il était et attendit, fixant la place qui avait fait office d'arène contre Gigalarve. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait énervé ce scorpion de ses deux...

Une heure et demi passa avec lenteur quand enfin la patience avait porté ses fruits. Raven observa attentivement la personne qui venait d'arriver par un autre chemin. Grande et fine, longs cheveux blanc, tenue rouge, visage lisse, regard froid... dans sa direction. Raven soupira et descendit de son perchoir à sa rencontre.

-Salut ! Ça fait un bail, non ?

-Que je sache, tu m'as envoyé ce bout de papier, répondit froidement l'autre.

-C'était pour te revoir ! Tu me manques tellement Duke-chan !

-Enlève-ça tout de suite.

Bon, Raven devait avouer que ce n'était pas la réelle raison qu'il avait écrit sur la lettre. Si il avait bonne mémoire sur les détails, il avait écrit des trucs du genre ''Veux te voir'', ''Love-Love'', ''S***'', ''Rdv Keiv Moc''. Bien sûr, Duke n'était pas du genre à répondre à ses provocations, encore fallait-il le trouver dans tout Terca Lumireis.

Le brun l'avait cherché longtemps avant de lui envoyer sa lettre d'amour (en quelque sorte), se servant des rumeurs, recueillant toute information utile en tant qu'ancien membre de l'_Astok_ et membre à temps définitif de _Courage de Vesperia_. Bien évidemment, il ne disait rien à ses amis, rien ne mettait leurs vie en jeu donc il pouvait continuer ses petites affaires personnelles. Il avait été sur le point d'abandonner les recherches quand soudain, un miracle ! L'oreille tendue à l'extrême, un des nobles qui habite dorénavant à Capua Torim après la catastrophe, avait parlé d'un manant, d'un ermite plus précisément qui se dirigeait vers les ruines de Shaïkos. Remerciant cette occasion, il avait proposé à la guilde de faire un petit détour à ces ruines avant de rentrer à Zaphias. Les autres avaient acquiescé sans se poser de questions. Un changement de plan ne les embêtait pas.

Dans une des maisons détruites, Raven en avait profité pour laisser le mot exprès car il savait qu'on le surveillait. Ils avaient beau avoir fait la paix avec Duke, ce dernier n'oubliait toujours pas sa rancune envers les humains. Et il le trouvait mignon le petit Duke qui se cachait et qui veillait au moindre petit geste suspect.

Aujourd'hui, les voilà réunit, face à face, l'un content de voir l'autre, l'autre essayant de déchiffrer les étranges propos de la lettre. Evidemment, Duke ne doutait pas de ce que voulait dire le mot commençant par « S ».

-Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser !

Raven se jeta sans prévenir sur Duke, le plaquant à terre avant tout geste de débat qui risquerait de l'amocher. Il emprisonna les mains du blanc au-dessus de sa tête et prit son visage entre les doigts de sa main libre. Le vieillard sourit grandement :

-Tu peux te dégager facilement, tu sais !

Duke ne dit rien, fixant Raven de son regard neutre. Il n'était pas effrayé mais il n'était pas idiot non plus. Le brun s'était servi de l'excuse de la Saint-Valentin pour le revoir, n'ayant pas oublié ce jour spécial qui avait disparu il y a des années. Et Duke, en tout bon gentleman, respectait toujours les traditions, même disparues et donc se devait de se rendre à l'emplacement prévu.

-Tu as tout calculé...

Raven lui envoya un autre genre de regard. Un regard qui en disait long sur la suite. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de Duke et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue, ce qui déstabilisait un peu l'autre, n'étant pas habitué à recevoir ces genres d'attentions. Ses mains immobilisées se crispèrent légèrement et le membre de la célèbre guilde le sentit. A califourchon sur l'homme en rouge, il plaça une de ses jambes entre ceux de l'autre et lâcha le visage de Duke pour la poser sur ses hanches. Raven montrait clairement son envie, son manque mais aussi son amour.

Raven avait beau observer, que dit-on, harceler les filles et jeunes femmes, il n'avait pas oublié le temps où il faisait parti des chevaliers, le groupe étrange qu'il formait avec Yeager, Duke et le capitaine Alexei. Il avait commencé à avoir des vues sur la forme féminine de l'homme aux cheveux blancs un soir de pleine lune, assis près du feu pendant que Alexei prenait son bain avec le ''vampire'' dans la rivière, même si Raven soupçonnait plus que ça. Bien sûr, ses regards n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et Duke n'avait pas arrêté de le dissuader de le fixer.

Et les voilà ensemble à présent. Raven sourit béatement et un peu avec un esprit pervers qui ne rassura pas l'ex-détenteur de Dein Nomos.

-Et si on commençait ~ ?

* * *

La journée était bien avancée et le crépuscule allait bientôt faire son apparition.

Estelle et Rita revenait des magasins, essoufflées et épuisées. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la princesse et déposèrent leurs courses. Estelle était vraiment contente de cette journée et, excitée comme une puce, leva sa veste blanche sous les yeux médusés de la mage.

-ESTELLE ! Je suis là je te préviens !

Cette dernière lui sourit et sortit d'un des sacs un T-shirt blanc avec un cœur rouge dont les yeux regardaient vers la droite et dont le sourire était présent. Elle incita Rita à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de gêne et d'hésitation et après s'être assurée qu'aucun garçon n'était là. Son T-shirt représentait le même cœur mais rose et qui regardait vers la gauche.

A ce même instant, Flynn entra en trombe, complètement en panique et portant Yuri comme une princesse. Dans la précipitation, il expliqua maladroitement sa présence à Estelle qui le regardait avec amusement allonger précipitamment Yuri sur son lit et s'agitant sans cesse autour de lui. Le rebelle, pourtant, était légèrement énervé.

-Flynn ! Je te dis que tout va bien !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mordio, remise de sa semi-crise cardiaque à l'arrivée des deux garçons.

-Yuri a mal vers le bas ! Que dois-je faire ? C'est normal vous croyez ? Princesse Estellise, pouvez-vous le soigner ?

Alors que Yuri se cachait tant bien que mal le visage de ses mains, Estelle et Rita rougirent brusquement. Flynn, lui, attendait une réponse et surtout une solution de soin pour ''l'étrange'' mal de dos de son désormais amant. Le dit amant fit une remarque assez ''sympa'' à propos de leurs hauts. Alors que le mage d'Aspio allait répliquer, la réponse tant attendue traversa la pièce et les oreilles par la porte d'entrée :

-Il faut masser un peu le bassin et il se sentira comme un charme !

Judith venait de rentrer à Zaphias après avoir insisté auprès de Toth pour l'accompagner à charge de revanche. Elle avait quand même marché pour venir à lui alors c'était son tour. La Krytienne avait même ramené son cadeau, à savoir une défense du Maître des Plaines. Remarquant les T-shirts des deux jeunes filles, elle leur disait que ça leur allait bien tandis que le commandant des chevaliers impériaux essayait d'appliquer le soin d'urgence à Yuri qui finit par le frapper sur la tête pour le calmer.

Et puis on entendait des aboiements. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Repede et sa nouvelle campagne. Estelle la reconnut de suite en la nommant Tempête, une chienne d'un des chevaliers qui l'avait aidé à décoré sa chambre alors qu'il était de repos. Rita menaça sa petite amie « Comment ça il est entré dans ta chambre !? ».

Du palais, la petite troupe entendit Ba'ul revenir enfin. Tous sortirent de la chambre, Estelle tirant Rita, Yuri et Flynn marchant côte à côte (le rebelle montrait clairement qu'il pouvait supporter ça quand même), Judith tenant la main de Toth et Repede avec Tempête.

Ils arrivèrent à peine sur la place centrale de Zaphias que Karol et Raven se dirigèrent vers eux... et pas seuls. Yuri sourit pour Karol. Finalement, il avait pu avoir Nan pour lui tout seul. Quant à Raven, personne n'avait osé imaginer qu'il ramènerait Duke avec lui. Comment avait-il fait pour le convaincre de le suivre jusqu'ici ? Mystère (ou pas ;) ).

Courage de Vesperia était enfin réunie avec quelques personnes et une chienne en plus et pour fêter cet événement ainsi que les nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés en une journée (quand même), ils décidèrent d'aller dîner en dehors de la ville, allongés sur l'une des falaises près de la mer et de contempler la Lune qui leur souriait.

Estelle et Rita, qui n'avaient jamais connues ça, sauf pendant leur période de tension durant leurs quêtes, appréciaient grandement la vue des étoiles et l'herbe fraîche. La princesse s'était blottie contre le mage qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour finir sur ses hanches.

Yuri avait placé sa tête sur les jambes de Flynn, qui avait retiré son armure pour l'occasion et qui caressait ses longs cheveux tout en le regardant tendrement. L'androgyne fit de même, content au fond de lui de pouvoir passer un moment avec le blond sans avoir une bête ou deux à tuer.

Repede et Tempête s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, couchés et la tête de l'un sur l'autre, leurs queues se touchant et se nouant amoureusement.

Judith était assise entre les jambes de Toth qui l'entourait de ses bras. C'était tout nouveau pour lui ce genre de relation en quelques millénaires mais heureusement que la Krytienne l'aiderait à s'y faire et à y comprendre, même un peu. Sur cette pensée, il resserra son étreinte.

Karol et Nan ne se lâchaient pas vraiment sur le moment mais se tenaient timidement la main, l'un comme l'autre étant très gênés et timides, s'envoyant des regards tendres de temps à autre.

Raven, lui, était allongé un peu plus en contre-bas, Duke assis à ses côtés ramenant ses genoux à lui. Si l'homme en rouge semblait observer les étoiles, il ne vit pas mais sentit Raven se placer à sa gauche et lui donner un baiser sur sa tempe, une main sur ses hanches.

C'était une magnifique nuit pour tout le monde. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !

* * *

**Ouf ! Enfin terminée cette fic ! Voilà un bon moment que je l'avais commencé et j'ai pris du plaisir à la finir. :) La soi-disante légende de la Saint-Valentin est de mon invention! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
